


Need This in My Life

by erisgregory



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bottom Michael, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Michael never sees Maria, Post-Canon Fix-It, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: Michael goes straight to Alex to talk among other things.





	Need This in My Life

For the first few hours Alex worries. He worries about why Michael needed to go, he worries that Michael might be in danger or worse. He worries that Michael might need him for some reason and that he stayed behind instead of insisting on going. He doesn’t worry about Michael not coming back. Not at first.

Alex sits on the steps of the trailer counting the hours as they go by and listening into the distance for the sound of a truck coming down the road. He doesn’t hear a thing. He tells himself not to think it. Not to even let it enter his mind. Michael is coming back and they are finally going to talk.

But he doesn’t come and the worry sets up residence in Alex’s mind like a sharp thorn piercing through his thoughts. What if he’s hurt and can’t come? That’s the obvious first concern, but it’s followed fairly quickly by the idea that Michael is choosing to stay away and the longer Alex sits there waiting, the bigger the fool he is.

He’s going to give Michael exactly one more hour before he bails. It’s decided. And that, of course, is when he hears the truck.

Alex climbs to standing, his hips and legs stiff from his crouched position on the trailer’s steps, but he manages it just as Michael hops out of his truck, striding forward. He looks a little worse for the wear to Alex, but he’s here and he’s safe and that’s all that really matters.

“I’m sorry I was gone so long,” Michael starts.

Alex shakes his head. “I was starting to worry, is everything alright?”

Michael sighs, blowing out his breath as though thinking before he answers, “Everything’s fine now, but I don’t really want to talk about it just yet. Come inside?”

Alex agrees not to ask any more questions, for now, and follows Michael into the trailer. It’s warm and tightly cramped, but Alex hardly notices. All he can see is Michael and the chance to finally make things right.

“I know you have things you wanted to say, but I’d like to go first,” Michael begins.

“Okay,” Alex leans against the counter for support.

“You said that when you look in the mirror you don’t even see yourself. That scares me.” Michael says, his face more open and honest than Alex is used to seeing.

“I don’t want you to be scared,” Alex says, but Michael holds up a hand.

“I wasn’t finished. I’m scared, but I think it’s time to stop looking to the past, for both of us. We need to look toward the future if we have any hope for anything. I’ve been thinking a lot about you leaving, about you getting hurt, about your father, but none of that can help us now. We have to move past it somehow. Even though I’m not sure how it’s all going to work, I want that, to move forward. Is that something you could want too?” 

“Yes, that’s all I want. I know it’s not going to be easy to let go of everything from the past. I don’t want to forget any of it because it brought me here, but I am ready to move forward with you. I want a future together.” Alex assures him.

“No more hiding either?” Michael asks. His voice wavering slightly on the last word.

Alex shakes his head and swallows the lump trying to form in his throat. “No more hiding.” He agrees.

Michael nods, the reaches for him.

Together they strip off their shirts, mouths hesitant to leave one another, but eventually Michael has to back off to give Alex space to take off his pants and remove his prosthetic. It’s a thoughtful moment that touches Alex. They’ve done this before, but Michael seems to know just when to give him a moment, though his hands are never far. Slipping up and down Alex’s back, circling the top of his arm. Then, when they are down to their underwear, Michael lays down and Alex follows him, tucked into his side.

Michael reaches for him immediately, bring their lips back together again. Slowly, deeply they explore each other’s mouths and it’s so good. Alex can’t even think past the press of Michael’s body all along his or the touch of his tongue as it sweeps into Alex’s mouth again and again.

Alex rolls until he’s straddling Michael, kissing him back deeply. Michael’s hands seem to be everywhere, running down his back, gripping his ass, tangling in his hair. Slow though, unhurried in a way they haven’t been before. It feels so good and so free to be like this together. Finally, without anything left hanging in the air.

He sits up, breaking the kiss with a soft sigh. Michael’s cheeks are flushed, it’s a bit hot in these close quarters, but it only adds to the languid feeling of it all. Michael runs a hand down his chest, slow, admiring, while Alex looks his fill too. His chest tightens with such deep feeling looking into Michael’s eyes. He almost can’t take it, it’s so intense.

Michael smiles then and Alex has to kiss him once more. To kiss his lips, the corner of his mouth, to nuzzle under his chin and nip at his neck. He tastes salty and warm and Alex needs more. It’s complicated in Michael’s small bed, but he slides down Michael’s body as best his can, peals down Michael’s briefs and takes his cock into his mouth. 

“Oh fuck,” Michael murmurs. He’s both hard and soft in Alex’s mouth, and this, this is what Alex has been aching for. To take Michael apart bit by bit, to make him feel good, to watch him let go all that tightly held control. 

Alex takes it slow. Bobbing his head then stopping to swirl his tongue around the swollen tip. There haven’t been many men over the years, not even while he served. Especially not then. To be honest Alex hadn’t allowed himself to get close to any guys at all, so he’s a little sloppy, he knows, but Michael doesn’t seem to mind. His hips keep rising off the bed in little fits and starts. Like he can’t quite keep still.

When it seems like Michael might be getting close, Alex backs off, laying kisses along the inside of his thigh. Slow, gentle, little kisses to ask forgiveness for not finishing what he started. He could, easily, but he wants more. So he pulls himself back up, easing over Michael again and Michael drags him in in for a kiss.

Michael works his hand into Alex’s underwear and begins to jerk him off, fast and tight, just what Alex needs. It seems like Michael needs it just as badly because he doesn’t stop moving. His hips thrusting up, setting up a teasing rhythm.

It’s getting hard to kiss now, so Alex rolls a bit to the side, pressing his forehead to Michael’s as he reaches for his cock and they jerk each other off, the backs of their hands bumping into one another. 

“What do you want?” Michael asks gruffly, and in any other situation Alex might be confused by such an open ended question, but right here, right now, he knows that Michael is giving him an opening, one he hadn’t the last time they were together.

“I want to be inside you,” Alex whispers and Michael shivers all over.

“Yes,” He says, his voice trembling, “I want that too. Lay back for me?” Michael asks.

Alex groans, realizing what exactly Michael wants. “Yes, yes,” He answers and together they move until their briefs are gone and Michael is straddling Alex.

“I’ll need your fingers first,” Michael admits softly. And yeah, that’s going to happen because Alex wouldn’t hurt Michael for anything. Michael leans away, grabbing the lube and a condom from under the bed.

He coats Alex’s fingers in lube and then leans down to kiss and suck at Alex’s neck while Alex gently teases him with one finger. He shudders at the light touch so Alex presses a little more firmly. It’s awkward at this angle, but Alex is determined to do things right for Michael.

“Come on,” Michael urges.

A soft laugh punches out of Alex just as Michael bites down on his collar bone. He takes the hint though and breaches Michael carefully with one finger. It’s tight, so tight, impossibly tight and Alex is worried for a moment that this is going to be bad. Just as the worry starts to set in, Michael relaxes a bit and Alex’s finger slips in further.

“Yes,” Michael huffs against his neck and rocks back onto his finger taking him deeper.

“I’m not going to break,” Michael tells him. 

“Be patient,” Alex admonishes.

This time it’s Michael who laughs softly, his breath warm against Alex’s skin.

“Kiss me,” Alex commands, wanting to be sure that Michael stays comfortable and relaxed. 

“Bossy,” Michael answers. He does kiss Alex, though, and it’s a hungry kiss, almost too distracting for Alex, but he tries to split his attention as best he can.

He slips out of Michael and then back in with a second finger. He keeps them still until Michael begins to move on them on his own. Michael is still very tight but, it’s getting easier to slide in and out of his body. Alex is so hard just thinking of what it’s going to feel like that he’s afraid he won’t last.

Three fingers and Michael is moaning, touching himself between them, teasing Alex right back by sucking on his earlobe and the sensitive part of Alex’s neck. When did he figure that out exactly? He’s loose now though, he’s ready, so Alex pulls out slowly and Michael whines.

Alex wipes his fingers against his leg in an effort to save Michael’s sheets as Michael rolls the condom on for him and begins to lube up his cock. He takes it in hand and begins rubbing it against his hole and Alex has to grip the sheets in both hands to hang on to something. When Michael slips him inside, Alex is the one moaning, it feels so right, so perfect, so hot, so much.

“Hey look at me,” Michael’s voice is rough and Alex hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes at all. He opens them now to find Michael looking down at him, their bodies locked together. “You okay?” Michael asks.

“I should be asking you that,” Alex tells him with a wry smile.

“I’m good, I’m so good.” Michael tells him breathlessly.

“Good, good,” Alex answers. He bites his lip against the flood of words he can feel rising up. He’s going to say exactly how good all of this is, but Michael begins to move, to rock his hips, and Alex loses the ability to even think.

Michael braces himself on Alex’s chest, but keeps his pace steady. He almost looks like he’s in pain, but Alex trusts him to stop if he needs to. It’s intense, Alex is barely hanging on. He’s never been inside someone and this isn’t just someone, this is Michael. This is his future, this is his everything.

Alex is biting his lips so hard it hurts as Michael speeds up. Michael seems to have no trouble with being loud or saying what’s on his mind. Unlike Alex he’s letting out a string of praises and pleas. Alex is only catching about half of it, but since he’d wanted so badly for Michael to lose control he tries to pay better attention.

“Please, Alex, god, you feel so good, right there, right there, yes, yes! I’ve wanted you for so long, wanted this, needed this, don’t stop, don’t stop please, I need more.” It’s surprising how much he has to say.

Alex wraps his hands around Michael’s hips, hard, and lifts his own hips now to meet Michael’s and that seems to do it. Michael cries out, head back, his thrusts speeding up. It’s right then, right when Alex thinks he can’t hang on much longer, that Michael’s hand begins to glow against the middle of his chest. It’s warm and seems to catch Michael as off guard as it’s caught Alex. Michael doesn’t stop, though, so neither does he.

The heat intensifies until it’s almost burning, but it feels too good, so right, so necessary and suddenly Alex is hit with a wave of emotion. It wraps around his heart and squeezes until Alex can’t breathe and he’s gasping, blinking tears out of his eyes as he stares up at Michael who meets his gaze with a look of incredulity. Then the flashes begin.

Looking across the classroom at himself, longing to connect, the hall, the lockers, the cafeteria. The museum where they first kissed and it felt like the world finally made sense. Playing the guitar together, the feeling of being caught by Alex’s dad, thankfully it’s gone as soon as it comes. Every moment since, every time Michael has thought about how much he loves Alex, until finally they’re here in the present, together, together at last.

Michael breaks their gaze by leaning down and capturing Alex’s mouth in a kiss that’s more teeth than anything else. 

“I’m close,” he says, but Alex can feel that too, he knows. Their love and their passion is on a cycling loop, flowing from one to the other and back again, spiralling up and up until Alex is completely overwhelmed with it.

It’s so much then that it’s almost too much. “Come with me,” he whispers. Alex can barely get the words out before Michael shakes apart in his arms and comes between them. He clenches tight around Alex and pulls him right over the edge with him. Alex is hanging on for life, their bodies pressed so close it’s hard to tell where one ends and the other begins.

The waves of pleasure wash over him and through him as he feels the echo of Michael’s feelings still running through him. It’s calmer, and calmer, by the minute as they lay panting against each other.

Alex gently pulls out and Michael makes a sound that almost sounds wounded. “Hey,” Alex whispers. “You okay?” He can feel a warm afterglow through the bond but he wants to hear it out loud.

“I’m okay. I’m amazing. You?” Michael rolls off but curls up against Alex, their sweaty limbs still a tangle.

“I’m amazing,” He sighs but turns to look at Michael. “I love you. I know you can feel it, but I wanted you to hear it too.” The bond was still a shock, but probably the best shock Alex had ever had.

“I love you too,” Michael tells him. “Stay?” He looks so hopeful it almost hurts.

“Forever, if that’s alright with you.” Alex tells him plainly.

“More than alright. Perfect.” Michael smiles then and his smile lights up Alex’s world. He wants to see that smile, that real genuine smile more often.

Alex smiles back because, how could he not? He knows they still have a lot to talk about, but now doesn’t feel like the time. Not wrapped up together they way they are just now. For now he just wants this, he wants this to never end.

The sunlights streams through the curtains, lighting up Michael’s curls and Alex can’t help but run his fingers through them. Michael’s eyes slip closed and soon both of them are asleep, the rest of the world forgotten.

Hours later, Alex wakes to Michael’s teasing hand trailing up his thigh and he thinks, maybe they could wait just a little longer for talking and working out details. For now, this was enough. It was everything.


End file.
